


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by padakrushnackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam shipping Dean and Cas, cas cries, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padakrushnackles/pseuds/padakrushnackles
Summary: Castiel gets taken by a djinn and he enters the dream-state where Dean is in love with him.This is roughly based on the season 2 episode What Is and Never Should Be.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago and forgot about it until I was rewatching What Is and Never Should Be recently and realised I never posted it here.

“Be careful, Cas. I’ve dealt with djinns before, it will send you to a world that will seem perfect, but it won’t be.” Dean said through the phone. He and Castiel had split up looking for the djinn in some abandoned mansion. Castiel turned the corner and-

Castiel woke up and turned over. Dean was lying on the bed next to him, clearly facing Cas as if they were a couple. Wait, Castiel thought, how did he wake up? He was an angel. Angels don’t sleep, how could he have fallen asleep? Wait, maybe this was the desire Dean was talking about on the phone.

Then, Dean started to stir. Cas panicked and looked away, knowing Dean didn’t like it when Cas watched over him while he was sleeping. “Mmm… Babe?” Dean mumbled. Cas furrowed his eyebrows confused.

“No… I’m Castiel.” He whispered to Dean, trying to fix the confusion.

“I know, Cas.” Dean said, sitting up and giving Cas a kiss. Cas looked at Dean shocked. “Cas,that isn’t the first time I’ve kissed you, calm down, babe,” Dean chuckled. Cas smiled softly.

“Oh, of course not.” Cas blushed and nodded, taking everything in. The djinn did see it, he loved Dean. Dean’s stomach growled and Cas giggled. “Dean, are you hungry?” Dean nodded. “Come on Dean, let’s get you food.” Cas smiled and pulled Dean out of bed, taking him to the kitchen and sitting on the counter. “I can’t cook human food, Dean.” 

Dean chuckled. “I know, Cas” He smiled and kissed Cass softly before starting on food.

Cas looked up and saw a flickering Sam. He raised his eyebrow but didn’t mention anything to Dean.

Cas lived with Djinn Dean, knowing exactly what was going on for a few weeks before he saw Sam again. This time, Sam was not flickering. “Cas! Cas man, we gotta go.This isn’t real.”

Castiel sighed, “I know it’s not real, Sam, but I want to stay here. Dean loves me here.”

Djinn Dean walked up and put his arm around Cas. “Sammy? Man, I thought you were finishing up your degree with Jess by your side.” Sam winced at the mention of Jessica, his college girlfriend. “What are you doing here?” Cas whimpered and wrapped his arms around Dean as he talked. Instinctively, Dean held Cas closer to him, protecting Cas from whatever he was scared of. (Most of the time, Dean didn’t actually know what was wrong but this action calmed the blue-eyed being down, and that was good enough for him.)

“Dean, you’re not real. Cas needs to come back to reality with me.” Sam told his djinn brother.

“Obviously I’m not real, Sam, but here, here Castiel can live out the rest of his days, which would feel like a lifetime for him. Here, he has what he truly wants, me, Dean Winchester, in love with him.” Dean shot his famous half-smirk at his brother.

Sam ignored Dean and pulled on Cas’ arm. Cas tightened his grip on Dean. “I don’t want to go back home to the reality of Dean going out and finding a different person to have intercourse with every other night. The reality where he barely gives me the time of day.” He mumbled to Sam and clung to Dean.

Sam sighed and pulled Cas away. “We need to go.” He drug Cas to the side of the bunker opposite Dean. “I’m going to have to try to kill you, Castiel.” Sam said sadly. “That way you’ll wake up in our world.” Sam pulled out a knife. “Sorry, Cas.” He said as he plunged the knife into Castiel.

Castiel woke up breathing heavily. He started crying once he saw Dean. He didn’t realise he was capable of creating tears, but obviously he was. “Cas man, what was so bad that you’re crying the second you wake up?” Dean questioned. Cas opened his mouth to respond but Dean’s attention had been called to Sam, who had just woken up from the dream state. Cas shut his mouth and sighed in relief, disappearing into his thoughts only to be brought back to reality once again as Sam placed a hand on Cas’s arm. Cas looks over to Sam and smiles weakly.

Over the next few weeks, Dean brought many girls and the occasional men to the bunker. Any and every time Dean was with another person, Cas was broody and sulky. He went out, leaving the bunker to cry and smite things out of anger and jealousy.

“What’s up with Cas?” Dean asked Sam after a few weeks of Castiel’s new behavior.

“Nothing, Dean.” Sam responded, knowing exactly what was going on with the angel. Dean shook his head and walked away.

The next day, Dean cornered Castiel. “Dude, what’s going on with you? You’re acting like me.” Dean asked

“Nothing is wrong Dean.” Cas snapped.

“No, no, somethings definitely off about you.” Dean stated and grabbed Cas’ arm.

Castiel looked at Dean with unmistakable lust in his eyes ( unmistakable to everyone except the green eyed man) and pushed Dean against the wall. “What’s up?” That djinn showed me what I desired, like you told me, and it showed me you. Okay? It showed me you and it was right and now you’re bringing home all these people to the bunker in order to have intercourse with them and none of them are me, Dean,” Cas started breathing heavily and let go of Dean, backing up and turning away when all of a sudden he was against the wall in the same place Dean had been merely seconds before and Dean’s lips were on his.

“You could have said something, Cas,” Dean smirked and kissed Castiel again and Cas responded by kissing Dean back.

Sam walked into the bunker and saw the makeout session and screamed, “Finally! Dammit now I owe Charile 20 bucks, I was sure y’all wouldn’t admit your feelings until next week. I gotta tell Kevin. And Gabe.”

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean yelled at his brother and flipped him off.

“No way, jerk.” Sam replied, dialing Charlie’s number. “Charlie, you’re not gonna believe it. Cas and Dean…”


End file.
